


A Day With You

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, They love each other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Eddie makes Andy breakfast in bed for Valentine's Day.





	

The windows are open to let the morning breeze through, chilling the house for a few hours before the hot sun rises to its highest point. Eddie can see the orange light creeping up over the horizon, meaning that heat is going to fill the house in a few minutes flat. 

It brings a contented smile to his face as he sticks the spatula under the last heart-shaped pancake for the morning. Carefully, he brings it over to the plate resting just beside the stove and stacks it perfectly on top of the rest. He spends some extra time building a plate for Andy, who’s still asleep upstairs. 

It’s Valentine’s Day, so Eddie thought it’d be something nice to do. Plus he wants to see the lazy smile on Andy’s face when he’s greeted with the food. So he’s got the eggs nicely one one side of the plate, a few strips of bacon lying over top, and two pancakes stacked nicely on the other side. He remembers to grab a fork, and then turns towards the stairs carefully. 

Each step he takes is slow, because he’s trying to diminish the squeakiness. He’d hate to be caught by Andy only half way up the stairs when it’s supposed to be breakfast in bed. So it’s a relief when he gets to the top and turns towards the left to enter their bedroom. 

He pushes the door open slowly, padding in just as Andy rolls over to peer up at Eddie with sleep in his gaze. It takes a few seconds to register, but then that lazy smile Eddie was hoping for appears. 

“Breakfast in bed? I think Valentine’s Day is my favorite holiday.” He laughs as he sits up straighter. He props himself up against the headboard as Eddie comes to sit beside him. 

“It’s rare, I know.” Eddie deadpans but hands over the plate gently. He watches as Andy inspects the plate, his eyebrows shooting up the second he glazes over the pancakes. 

“First off, thank you. Everything looks delicious. Secondly, who would have thought you’d be so cheesy that you’d make heart-shaped pancakes?” Andy questions teasingly, his eyes dancing up to Eddie’s face with fondness. 

Eddie rolls his eyes but he’s smiling widely. He swings one leg over Andy, and then the other so he can rest on his side of the bed. “Don’t tell anyone or else you’ll never see a heart-shaped pancake again.” 

Andy peers down at him with a sweet smile, nodding with a laugh. “My lips are sealed.” Then he takes his fork and skewers an egg. He brings it to his mouth and chews, making a happy moan. “I love you.” He admits as he shakes his head and goes back for more. 

“I know.” Eddie says proudly as Andy turns to him and offers a bite of pancake. He leans forward thankfully, taking the bite right off the fork. He chews as well, taking the time to try his own cooking. He nods with a playful look. “I did outdo myself.” 

Together they laugh and complete the breakfast, sharing bites here and there. They’re only done when the plate is completely clean and both are satisfied. Andy’s then setting the plate on the bedside table and quickly rolls his way back over to Eddie.

He places one hand on Eddie’s hip, leaning over the other to press a brief kiss to Eddie’s lips. He pulls back to look down at the other, their noses just touching. In that moment, with their eyes on each other, he feels another swell of love for Eddie and leans back down to give him a more passionate kiss. 

It ends up with Eddie’s hands in Andy’s hair, and Andy’s fingers sliding up Eddie’s sleep shirt (which used to be Andy’s). A few minutes pass before Eddie, the one with the clearest head, pushes Andy away with a laugh. 

“This is the deal. We can stay in bed for another half hour and then we’re getting up and doing something fun.” Eddie says sternly, lifting a finger to point it at Andy. 

The side of Andy’s mouth quirks up as he nods obediently. “Yes, sir.” Then he leans down and sneaks another kiss before rolling onto his back. It’s a matter of seconds before Eddie’s scooting closer, laying one arm over Andy and resting his head on Andy’s chest. 

They end up sleeping in over an hour, much to Andy’s amusement. But there’s no complaining from him when he’s got Eddie wrapped around him.


End file.
